


Not too Late

by Hormonal_Trashbag



Category: Free!
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-14
Updated: 2015-06-14
Packaged: 2018-04-04 10:32:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4134210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hormonal_Trashbag/pseuds/Hormonal_Trashbag
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Seijurou thought he had gotten over her a long time ago. He was a grown man now, dammit--but that didn't seem to matter much at all, when he saw her again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not too Late

**Author's Note:**

> I'm new to this site, and still trying to figure out all the formatting, so bear with me here.

Returning to the Samezuka pool was like coming home, after so many years. He hadn’t been back since his younger brother graduated, and he had no real reason to stop by now, besides the sudden nostalgia that urged his limbs to walk towards the high school during a short visit with his parents. 

 As busy as he was, Seijurou had kept a weathering eye on his high school’s swim team, on the look-out for talented youngsters that might try to sweep the rug out from under his feet. He already had Matsuoka and Nanase to contend with, and they were competition enough (though sometimes he wondered if either swimmer paid him any attention at all, considering how wrapped up they seemed in their own, long-standing rivalry).

 What Seijurou had not anticipated, walking into the indoor pool of his youthful, high school years, was to see a familiar face.

 He was unable to prevent a goofy grin from spreading across his lips, when Seijurou spotted from across the pool a recognizable head of red hair, pulled back in a bun now rather than a girlish ponytail. He didn’t stop to consider why she was there, before striding towards her confidently.

 “Gou-kun!” He called, the smile on his face infecting his voice. Seijurou didn’t care how giddy he sounded, and when she looked up from her clipboard, shock showing in her lively eyes, he walked faster, waving his arm.

 Excitement thudded in his chest, and he felt years younger as she met his gaze.

 Seijurou had dated some in college, and thought he had gotten over Gou a while back, but those same, irrational feelings he had for her came flooding back. He felt as if he were drowning in them, but rather than kick to the surface for air, he wanted to sink deeper, even if letting her wriggle back into his heart might just kill him. It was overwhelming and inexplicable, but somehow, he couldn’t help himself.

 “Mikoshiba-san?” she mumbled under her breath, as if confused. “What are you doing here?”

 He tried to remind himself that she had never showed any interest in him, had turned him down every time he mustered the courage to ask her out, but he couldn’t stop grinning like an idiot.

 He countered her question with one of his own. “Gou-kun, are you a teacher at Samezuka now?” He didn’t even attempt at holding back before adding, “You’re looking really good...just as cute as I remember.”

 She laughed softly at his compliment, shaking her head. “It seems you haven’t changed too much either,” she smiled. “And yes, I’ve been teaching here for a year now.”

 Seijurou is certain that she’s never smiled like that for him before, and it’s enough for heat to cross over his tanned cheeks.

 He nods his head, crossing his arms over his chest, hoping it’s enough of a distraction for her to not notice the blush on his face. “And you took over as advisor for the team?”

 “Well, these boys needed someone to beat them back into shape.” Her voice took on a teasing tone. “Besides, I can’t let your team fall apart, can I?”

 He beamed down at her. _His_ team. “I guess not.”

 A student started to whine from across the pool then, “Sensei, stop flirting in the middle of practice!”

 Another joined him to add, “Yeah! It isn’t fair--”

 “Five-hundred meter penalty, Shinta-kun,” she called, before blowing her whistle. “If you have time to talk, you have time to work on your breast stroke.”

 Seijurou chortled. “Not very forgiving, are you, Gou-kun?”

 She winked up at him, before addressing the whole team. “Is this how you want a previous Samezuka captain to remember you all by? Show me your best or I’ll make you swim in a lane next to an olympic swimmer! Do you really want to see how slow you are?”

 “Another one? How many olympic swimmers do you _know?”_  

 Gou smiled broadly, snapping back, “Too many!”

 He rubbed the back of his neck, strangely impressed by the command she had over the team. While there was a certain amount of teenage rebellion exhibited by many of the team members, she clearly had gained their respect, even after only a year of advisement. Of course, she had undoubtedly gained plenty of experience, managing the insane boys from Iwatobi for three years.

 Gou turned to him again. “Sorry, I’m going to be busy here until around six, but maybe we can catch up over drinks after?”

 He blinked down at her for a few seconds, stunned before the idea sunk in. _She_ was asking _him_ out, Seijurou realized. He was going to explode.

 “Ye-yeah, that sounds great,” he stuttered enthusiastically. 

 The way she looked up at him then, it was as if she knew how badly he wanted to pick her up and spin her around in his arms. Somehow, he managed to refrain himself, though.

 

* * *

 

 What he should have done, waiting outside the restaurant Gou had suggested, was grab a quick pint of beer to calm his nerves, rather than helplessly pace back and forth. Seijurou had fantasized about a situation like this so many times before, but he never really thought it would become a reality. Gou had always seemed so adamant about turning him down back in high school, he had never supposed she would be interested later on in life.

 He was probably getting ahead of himself. She had never called this little meet-up of theirs a date. They were just catching up, just as old friends--even acquaintances--would. 

 

Then he saw her approaching. Gou had changed into a flowery, flouncy gown that cascaded over her hips and stopped just above the knee. She was wearing a pair of vibrant, teal pumps and had put on makeup. Did girls usually wear heels and makeup to casually meet with acquaintances? Seijurou felt a little doubtful. And he was certain that he didn’t look nearly as good as she did, in his jeans and button-down.

 He stood up straighter, and held the door open for her when she got closer.

 “You didn’t have to wait outside,” she told him as she stepped in, sounding amused.

 Seijurou had known that, but he was glad he did, after all. 

 He shrugged in response as he followed her in. “I wanted to.”

 She seemed satisfied with that, and they found themselves sitting in a private, cozy booth towards the back. He wasn’t going to complain.

 It was strange to watch her drink; the whole concept that she was an adult was difficult for him to grasp, especially since she was a full head shorter than him and still very young looking. Well, he supposed they were both young still; he was only twenty-seven.

 They didn’t speak about anything particularly meaningful--she told him mostly of her boys at Samezuka and of the brief trip to Australia Rin had convinced her to make so he could show off his cute, baby sister to his team. As interesting as her stories were, he took more joy from the sound of her voice, as each syllable rolled from her mouth. 

 Seijurou didn’t know what it would have been like if they had ever dated back in high school, but he imagined it wouldn’t have been quite as nice as it was now. He still felt some lingering nervousness, but it wasn’t as consuming as the anxiety he had experienced, even stepping near Gou as a third year. She had grown too, he could tell. Gou was no longer the muscle-obsessed teenage girl he had first met, though he _did_ notice her eyeing his forearms with undisguised interest when he rolled the sleeves to his shirt up to his elbows.

 At last, after fully relaying each point of interest in her life down to her graduation from high school, she set down her empty beer glass.

 “So, what about you?” She asked leaning in slightly. “Obviously I know a bit about your career, but what have you been up to?”

 “Personally?” he muttered, scratching his chin. “Nothing.”

 “Nothing,” she repeated, skeptical. “Nothing at all.”

 Seijurou laughed. “I’ve been a bit busy.”

 Gou rolled her eyes dramatically. “I get that...I just pegged you as the married-with-a-family sort of guy.”

 “Really?” he hummed, sipping the last dregs of his beer. “I guess so.”

 She sighed, resting her chin in her palm, her elbow planted firmly to the tabletop. “You were such a flirt in high school, I figured you must have found _someone_ by now.”

 He nearly choked, his face warming. “I was _not_ a flirt.”

 Gou snickered, making a dismissive wave. “You _so_ were. Almost every time I saw you, you used some sort of silly pick up line, or tried to ask me out on a date. You did nothing _but_ flirt with me.”

 “Well yeah, but it’s not as if I flirted with just anyone,” he blurted out.

 She stared at him with wide eyes, and he realized he probably wouldn’t have admitted to that if he hadn’t been tipsy. He bit his lip, breaking his gaze with her when she started to give him a sly smirk, as if she had come across something juicy.

 “Seijurou-kun,” she slowly drawled, leaning in closer still, “did you have a crush on me?”

 Did? As in, past tense? That hardly seemed to cover it. Seijurou knows his face must have been bright pink. He’s sure that she hadn’t ever used his given name before, and it sounded almost provocative coming from her mouth.

 “If you’re going to tease me, I’m going to need more alcohol,” he grunted at length, still not making eye contact.

 “Fine,” she said, waving down a waitress. “That can be arranged.”

 She ordered chilled sake for two, and when it arrived at their table, she quickly poured for both of them.

 “If it’s any consolation,” Gou added, handing him a cup, “I had a little bit of a crush on you, too.”

 He paused, mid-sip, reaching across the table to take her sake cup from her. “I think you’re drunk.”

 Otherwise, Seijurou doubted she would ever say such a thing, least of all to him.

 “I’m not drunk,” she said in defense, grabbing back the cup. “Is it that hard to believe?”

 He gave her a flat look. “You turned me down so many times, I lost count.”

 Gou nodded her head, thoughtfully looking into her half-filled cup as she slowly swirled the alcohol around.

 “That doesn’t mean I wasn’t interested.”

 Seijurou was fairly certain that was exactly what it meant, but in all honesty, the last thing he wanted was to argue about it now. So he remained silent, allowing her to collect her thoughts. He wanted to hear her talk more about what he had missed from her life, the way her voice smoothed over each word alluring. 

 At last she looked up at him, a sad smile on her face. “Sorry, that probably doesn’t matter now.”

 He felt numb, dumbfounded, as she stood, digging through her purse for enough money to cover the bill. He wanted to say that it _did_ matter, at least to him, but she was already straightening her dress, ready to leave. Somehow, he knew he was missing an important opportunity.

 “Maybe I _am_ a little bit drunk,” she said, sounding faint. “I’ll see you around sometime, Mikoshiba-san.”

 She was out the door before he could think of what to say. Flustered and frustrated, he finished what was left in his cup of sake before making chase. It didn’t feel right, for her to end the night like that.

 “Gou-kun, wait!” he called, stepping out of the restaurant. He spotted her a little bit down the road when she turned in surprise, and he ran after her. She waited for him though.

 “I had more than just some stupid crush on you.” Seijurou admitted. 

 “Mikoshiba-san--”

 He interrupted her. “To be honest, I must be drunk too, because otherwise, I don’t think I’d admit I was half in love with you,” he paused a moment. “Or that I might still be a little  bit in love with you now.”

 “Only a little bit?” he barely heard her whisper.

 “No, you’re right,” he breathed. “A lot a bit. I love you a lot a bit. Probably as much as I did back then. It all came back the second I saw you. Gou-kun, I don’t think I’ll ever stop loving--”

 “Oh,” she gasped, _“oh.”_

 Even with heels she was too short for him, so without another word, she yanked him down by the collar, firmly pressing her lips to his. He could feel tears on her face when he brought his hands, so large seeming now, up to cup her cheeks, and Seijurou wasn’t sure if that was a good or bad thing. Her mouth was small and silky, and he could still taste the lingering sweetness of sake on her warm breath as she parted her lips, her moist tongue darting out to curl around his.

 Her hands start wandering, fingers clenching over hardened muscle, and he’s convinced that if she kept it up, he might just propose to her, then and there.

 Seijurou felt dazed when she pulled back, eyes half-lidded. 

 “Sorry,” she hummed.

 He could only shake his head slightly, his forehead resting atop hers for a moment, before he brushed his lips over hers again.

 “My brother...he would have murdered you, back then, and he barely spoke to me. I didn’t want to cause more strain, or for him to go back to ignoring me completely. It’s taken him years to realize I’m not a little girl anymore.”

 Seijurou huffed, amused. “And he won’t kill me now?” Not that he couldn’t take on Rin.

 “I can’t make any promises,” she giggled breathlessly.

 That was good enough for him.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, and feedback is greatly appreciated! Hopefully I'll be posting more soon.


End file.
